


Primadonna × Without You = National Anthem ♡

by Odile (Odileheroin_e)



Category: Born to Die - Lana Del Rey (Album), Marina & the Diamonds, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Song fic, this is actually really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odileheroin_e/pseuds/Odile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way you sing about diamonds makes me smile, it tickles the corner of my lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primadonna × Without You = National Anthem ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Lana and (being a fan of both artists) I happened to think that they actually share some themes. I went further into it and it began to take a life of its own. This is sort of a remix of many songs from both of them, just a sort of fantasy, what I'd imagine it'd be like if they had a moment.

"Hollywood..." She sighs.  
"Your Hollywood is different from mine."

Lana turns her head and recalls the lines.

 

_Living in a movie scene  
Puking American dreams, oh, oh_

"Mm. Yeah."  
"Yours is prettier."  
"Yours is truer, I think."

  
  
_L.A., I don't even have to fake it now_

And she remembers. And wraps her arm around the other girl. 

"That heart is cute." Her voice is soft and girly when she giggles. So many dangerous dudes and they founded the Lonely Hearts Club.

"Is this the American dream?"  
"It might be. If it's the American queen. 'Cus you have one here."

This is the night, a lonely place for watching the fireworks. Lana's Chevy, Marina loves the music of its engine and Lana's electric soul. The Valley of Dolls, population: one china doll and a Su-Barbie-a.

 

_I can be your china doll  
If you want to see me fall_

 

For a while all they see is each others's eyes. The sound of the fireworks breaks their concentration. 

"Can you sing to me?"  
"Sure." It's so hard to stop smiling. Especially when Marina lies on her lap like that.  
She pulls her gaze down. The wind blows strands of hair across her face.

 

 _Wind in my hair_  
_Hand on the back of my neck_  
_I said, "Can we party later on?"_  
_He said, "Yes, yes, yes"_

 

"Hey."  
"Hey... I didn't start yet."  
"Well, go on."  
" _Tell me I'm your National Anthem,_  
_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_  
 _Red, white, blue's in the sky_  
 _Summer's in the air and_  
 _Baby, heaven's in your eyes_ "  
" _I'm your National Anthem..._ "  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Reminds me of something..."  
"What does?"  
"'Eternity was in our lips and eyes,  
Bliss in our brow's bent'..."  
"Is that Shakespeare?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's pretty."  
"It's from a tragedy."

 

 _Money is the reason_  
_We exist_  
_Everybody knows it, it's a fact_  
♡ ♡ _  
_

 

"Hmm."  
"Is that all?" She laughs.  
"Well..."  
"Just sing!" She laughs, laughs louder.  
" _He said to "be cool" but_  
_I'm already coolest_  
_I said to, 'Get real,_  
_“Don't you know who you're dealing with?'_ "  
" _Um, do you think you'll buy me lots of diamonds?_ "

Sweet sixteen, girls. Never grow up. _Be young, be dope, be proud._

_It's a love story for the new age  
_

_Wining and dining_  
_Drinking and driving_  
_Excessive buying_  
_Overdose and dyin'_  
_On our drugs and our love_  
_And our dreams and our rage_  
_Blurring the lines between real and the fake_

 

These dolls aren't happy with an easy life. _Are you happy with an average life? Dying young and I'm playing hard, that's the way the road dogs do it – ride 'til dark._

"Your turn. Sing to me."  
"Okay...  
_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_  
_You can count on me to misbehave_ "  
"Like you ever did."  
"Hey..."  
"Go on, go on."  
" _Beauty queen on a silver screen,_  
_Living life like I'm in a dream_  
_I know I've got a big ego_  
_I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_ "

And that's where she kissed her.

 

_When you give, I want more, more, more  
I wanna be adored_

_All my dreams and all the lights mean_  
_Nothing if I can't have you._  
  
_God, you're so handsome._


End file.
